


На лезвии

by colombine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colombine/pseuds/colombine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Несметана<br/>Дисклеймер: стандартный<br/>Разрешение автора на перевод: получено</p>
    </blockquote>





	На лезвии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knife Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/133580) by Annwyd. 



> Бета: Несметана  
> Дисклеймер: стандартный  
> Разрешение автора на перевод: получено

Шикамару мог бы спросить, что пошло не так и почему союз был расторгнут, но им было, что сказать друг другу, помимо политики Листа и Песка. Просто он не знал что. Она улыбнулась своей едкой, острой, как лезвие, улыбкой.

\- Я говорила охране смотреть в оба. Полагаю, меня не послушали.

Он едва заметно пожал плечами. Она повторила движение.

\- Лучше бы ты сама за собой смотрела.

\- Видимо, присматривать за тобой тоже лучше самой - парировала она, - Что думаешь делать, когда твое дзютсу выдохнется?

Он вздохнул, но не ответил.

\- Слишком много проблем для одной миссии.

\- Зачем тогда соглашался, если знал, что не справишься? – глаза Темари сузились, на лице – то самое, особое выражение, одновременно хищное и манящее, которое, бывало… нет. Он не будет думать об этом. Тем не менее он жалел, что его дзютсу не может контролировать лицевые мышцы.

Тогда Шикамару представил Ино и Чоджи, как они выглядели, когда она закончила: у каждого по тонкому, изящному разрезу на горле, и еще десяток поменьше, россыпью по всему телу. И когда картина стала слишком… нестерпимой, он обратил мысли к татуировке АНБУ на руке. Одно из личных орудий Хокаге, и как бы это не раздражало в другое время, сейчас мысль почти успокаивала.

\- Потому что только я и справлюсь, - ответил он. Для Конохи, напомнил себе Шикамару, не ради мести.

Она усмехнулась, и он опять пожалел о несовершенстве своего дзютсу.

\- Мне придется проследить, чтобы ты опять не дал себя убить.

\- Это не твоя забота. Я враг.

Выражение лица Темари – непостижимая загадка, как и все в ней. Мелькнула мысль, что возможно именно поэтому он всегда возвращался.

\- Ты мой, - просто ответила она. - И мне плевать на остальное.

Он толком не знал, что сказать, никогда не знал. Вот почему с ней так много проблем. Но кое-что он знал наверняка: он знал, как она сражается, быстро и безжалостно-

_-он знал, как она целуется, грубо и с зубами-_

-он знал каждый ее жест, каждое движение в ответ на попытку запугать-

_-он знал каждый изгиб ее тела-_

-он знал, где она хранит оружие.

Он протянул руку к поясу, она - к своему кушаку. Он достал кунай, она тоже. Он приставил кунай к своему горлу, она повторила за ним.

\- Ты же не собираешься жертвовать собой, только чтобы вывести меня из игры? - спросила она, закатывая глаза.

\- Мой затуплен, - ответил он и с силой провел кунаем по горлу.

И когда кровь хлынула на белый песок под ногами, оскверняя его чистоту, Шикамару коснулся шеи, но ощутил лишь едва различимый кровоподтек. И это было странно, потому что несмотря ни на что ему показалось, что лезвие все-таки было заточено.


End file.
